


A Fucking Scam

by shinysylver



Series: Fic a Day in May [25]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: College, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Insecurity, M/M, Near Future, Public Display of Affection, Shopping, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian wants to go to college and Mickey will do whatever he can to make it happen. Even if that means paying an arm and a leg for textbooks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fucking Scam

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this fic contains language and attitudes that are canonical, but potentially offensive.

Mickey walked through the bookstore, idly looking at t-shirts. He wasn't sure how a place with so many clothes and stuffed animals and shit could call itself a bookstore, but he guessed that was a college thing. Still, you'd think a college would care more about selling books than selling useless crap.

"You like that?' Ian asked from behind Mickey, startling him.

Mickey dropped the beer cozy he'd been looking at. "Why the fuck does anyone need a beer cozy?"

"To keep their beer cold?"

"Who cares if it's cold?" Mickey asked. 

"Mickey, every morning you walk around the house drinking warm beer out of half empty bottles that have been sitting out all night," Ian said.

"So?" Mickey didn't see what was wrong with that. It was better than letting it go to waste.

Ian shook his head. "Not everyone does that."

Mickey rolled his eyes and pointed at the books Ian was carrying. "Did you get everything you need?"

"I think so." Ian frowned at the books. "It's fucking expensive though."

Mickey took the books from Ian and winced when he looked at the prices. Lip had warned them that college textbooks—even used—cost an arm and a leg, but this was ridiculous. Mickey knew a fucking scam when he saw one, but he couldn't do anything about it. Ian had worked too hard to get here and after what happened with the army Mickey wasn't about to let him give up another dream. "I've got enough."

Ian didn't look happy about taking Mickey's money, but they'd already argued about it and Mickey had won. Ian wanted to go to college and since he was barely scraping by enough for tuition even with the financial aid, Mickey was going to cover the rest. That meant Mickey had spent the last month taking on extra jobs—most of them unsavory—so that he could pay for books and supplies and shit. 

"Thank you."

"Just don't flunk out," Mickey muttered. He wasn't comfortable with Ian's gratitude because as far as Mickey was concerned this was the least he could do. When Mickey said that they were together he meant it. He was just glad that Ian was commuting because there was no way they could afford a dorm. The selfish part of him was glad that they couldn't so that he could still see Ian every day.

The clerk raised his eyebrow when Mickey slapped down a wad of crumpled fives and tens to pay for the books. Apparently most college kids had checking accounts or credit cards, not dirty money. Literally dirty—there were some stains that may or may not be blood on a few of the bills.

Mickey glared at the clerk. "It spends."

Ian rested a hand on Mickey's back and Mickey shut up. Ian would be pissed if he made a scene. Thankfully the clerk rang the books up without comment. 

Ian took the bag and slung his free arm around Mickey's shoulders. Mickey resisted the impulse to shrug him off as they walked back across campus to the L. He didn't care if the college kids knew he was gay. In fact he was glad that Ian was being so open here. The last thing he needed was for some college kid—or more likely an old ass professor—to think Ian was available. Just to make sure, Mickey slid his arm around Ian's waist. Ian gave him a surprised look, but Mickey ignored it. 

"Marking your territory, Mick?" Ian teased.

"Fuck off," Mickey said. "Or I'll give you a hickey before your first class."

Ian chuckled and pulled Mickey a little closer. "Nobody else has a chance. You know that."

Mickey did know that. Hell, the last few years had proved it. But there weren't too many college kids in the neighborhood and so a small part of him couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before Ian left him behind. 

He fisted his hand in Ian's shirt. Mickey intended to hold on as tight as he could to make sure that didn't happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
